Silencio
by Revolucion ZR
Summary: Te escucho llorar como si fuera un espectador, me quedo con los brazos cruzados observando como la mujer que quiero es maltratada por otro hombre que supuestamente ama. No se merece tus lagrimas. Muchas veces te presentabas en mi apartamento a las tres de noche llorando y magullada por que Law te habia agredido. Miles de veces te he dicho que lo denuncies pero prefieres el silencio


Capitulo único.

Pov de Zoro.

Me acerco a la ventana y te veo allí con tu novio, me acerco a ti y me sonríes radiantemente. Deseo dejar de ruborizarme cuando me acerco a ti o por lo menos dejar de tartamudear como si fuera un completo imbécil, pero qué más da si luego escupo una estupidez. Pero por lo menos con ellos escucho tu risa. Esa risa que grabaría y la escucharía un montón de veces en mi móvil. Nunca me cansaría el sonido de tu voz, tan profunda que solo de escucharla me dormiría. Tan profunda y risueña.

Se cuando llegas al trabajo y cuando sales, será acoso pero para mí es una obsesión verte. Siempre estaba a las siete en punto, importándome poco si lloviera, nevara o granizara, siempre estaba allí para acompañarte a casa. Recuerdo que siempre sonreías con cualquier comentario y me dabas tu sincera opinión. Por esos somos tan buenos amigos desde que éramos unos críos.

Te conocí cuando tenía ocho años y nos pasábamos discutiendo todo el rato por cualquier estupidez. A los trece mis ojos cambiaron, al igual que mis sentimientos por ti. Nos tratábamos como hermanos y a los dieciséis años esperaba en mi casilla del instituto para que te acercaras y me saludaras con tus típicas bromas macabras.

Nos tratábamos como hermanos, pero yo te veía de otro forma, me enamore de ti, ridículo. Todas las chicas se metían contigo por lo inteligente y hermosa que eras. Tu decías que eras feas y que eras una don nadie, pero me daba igual que llevaras unas gafas y que tuvieras aparato en los diente y que te encantaran los libros y las cosas macabras. Para mi eras la chica más guapa y perfecta en el mundo.

Sabias defenderte por ti misma pero muchas veces se metían contigo por ser rara o porque siempre estabas conmigo. Me hervía la sangre por las lagartas que la acorralaban en los pasillos para pegarte, pero suerte que sabias defenderte y acababan mal. O te lanzaban cosas o te intentaba arruinar la vida mediante las redes sociales o simplemente te insultaban recordándote que no tenías padres.

Siempre me regañaba por salvarte el pescuezo, pero siempre me agradecía que te apoyara y te cuidara. No quería que sufrieras y menos por esas lagartas mal folladas. Al parecer aprendiste algo de verme entrenar kendo, que no te perdías ninguno. Eras mi fan número uno.

Recordaba la mañana que te quitaste el aparato de diente y las gafas. Nunca entendí el motivo de cambio de look, pero reconocía que estabas preciosa, pero para mí siempre lo habías sido. Todos los chicos babeaban por ti y eso me ponía celoso, se acercaban a ti intentando sobrepasarse pero siempre le destrozabas sus posibilidades a base de patadas o cualquier cosa. Cuando hacías eso me daba alivio de no a ver perdido a la chica que estaba enamorado.

Pasaba el tiempo y la selectividad, ella aprobó con la mejor nota mientras yo suspendí, pero me daba igual, sabía desde el principio que no iba ir a la universidad, pero me enfade mucho porque me esforcé al máximo y había decepcionado a Robin. Pero no sé cómo aprobé en septiembre con muy buena nota. Siempre me ayudaba aprobar.

Lo más duro fue que nuestro grupo se separara por los estudios, cada uno se iba de ciudad, de país hasta de continente, diferente. Fue duro para mí separarme de ellos y más de ella. Aun no había dicho lo que sentía por ella pero que más daba si ella no daba señales de que sintiera algo por mí.

Siempre suspiraba por un chico llamado Law, era el rompe corazones del instituto, el chico malo que sacaba dieces y el más popular del instituto. Solo utilizaba a las chicas para luego tratarlas como si fueran basura. Yo te advertí varias veces, pero tú suspirabas por él y eso me ponía furioso porque él no te merecía. Tú te merecías a alguien mejor y estaba celoso porque solo te quería para mí y que nadie te apartara de mi lado. Solo te quería para mí.

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer que me le presentarte como tu novio oficialmente. Yo sonreí falsamente fulminándole con la mirada apretándole la mano como saludo. Me enfade tanto, ya no pasabas más tiempo conmigo y me irritaba. Te pasabas todo el día con él y casi nunca tenías tiempo para mí y me hacía daño verte besar a ese idiota delante de mis narices. Era peor que miles de apuñaladas en el pecho y yo en cambio tenía que sonreír como un gilipollas.

Sé que sufrías cada vez que discutíamos tu novio y yo. Pero no lo podía evitar. Era un hijo de puta, cuando podía te engañaba con otra y tu como una idiota te creías sus mentiras.

Me pude tirar más de una semana sin verte y sin oírte. Me acercaba furioso a tu casa, pero no me abrías y cuando le hacías me decías que no me querías ver nunca más y que me odiabas. Un día tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte donde dije cosas que al segundo me arrepentí, pero tú las decías de verdad.

Destrozado por el rechazo decidí alistarme al ejército. Allí estuve durante dos años entrenando y pasando un verdadero infierno. Allí conocí a Kuina que me ayudo a superarte, pero siempre me acordaba de ella en cualquier momento pensando porque me rechazaste de esa forma. Unos meses después ella murió por culpa de una bomba. Llore por perder a alguien tan importante en mi vida, no quería perder a nadie más.

A causa de un accidente en medio de la guerra, perdí mi ojo izquierdo y me mandaron a casa. Llegue hasta teniente. Lo primero que hice cuando llegue a la ciudad es correr a tu casa. Recuerdo esos ojos azules cristalino que tanto amaba y deseaba ver durante estos dos años. Me sonreírte y te lanzaste a mis brazos llorando y disculpándote por a ver sido tan estúpida. Yo te perdone en el primer momento. Te echaba de menos.

Después de ahí empezamos a salir cada día y siempre iba a por ella a su trabajo. Seguía tartamudeando cuando hablaba contigo. Me contaste tu vida y parecías triste, como si cada día te obligaran vivir una tortura una tras otra y yo solo quería besarte y abrazarte, pero no podía por que el celoso de tu novio vigilaba cada movimiento que hacia Robin. Estaba muy controlada, le llamaba cada minuto y si no respondía se enfadaba con ella.

Me enfadaba y más de una vez me enfrente a él. Muchas veces venia Robin a mi departamento llorando por que Law iba borracho o acababan discutiendo.

Yo la acogía en mi departamento. Me dolía porque lo único que podía hacer es abrazarla y oírla llorar. Tenías miedo de que Law hiciera algo contra ti o algunos de nosotros. Quería sacarte de allí ya, pero temías que algo te pasara.

Solo era un espectador. Cada ver que me acercaba a tu casa siempre oía gritos y yo golpeaba la puerta sin recibir respuesta, siempre estaba a punto de derribarla pero siempre abrías y me intentabas tranquilizar diciendo que me fuera porque si no sufriría más. Miles de veces te decía que llamaras a la policía o que le denunciaras y me lo negabas por el miedo que le tenías. Y en el fondo lo comprendía, pero debías comprender que yo no podía estar sentando con los brazos cruzados.

Era frustrante oírte llorar y yo tenía que ocultar mis sentimientos por ti y no poder partirle la cara a ese imbécil que tanto daño te hacía. Lloraba en silencio al verte. Más de una vez te habías presentado a las tantas de la mañana con arañazos o con la ropa destrozada.

No lo soportaba más. Estabas hundida, ya no veía tu sonrisa y no hablabas. Era imposible animarte, ni nuestros nakamas podían. Solo sonreía falsamente. Intentaba lo imposible por hacerte reír u olvidar tu vida tan triste. Parecías una muñeca de trapo sin vida. No veía el brillo en tus ojos, incluso en el instituto cuando te hacían acoso escolar, tenían más brillo y más vida.

Un día a las tres de la noche tocaste el timbre de mi apartamento, estaba lloviendo a cantaros. Iba en bóxer como siempre. Estaba más dormido que despierto, pero se me quito el sueño de un golpe cuando abrir la puerta. Delante de mis narices encontré a Robin llorando, totalmente mojada y con un ojo morado. Rápidamente la hice entrar en mi apartamento. Ella me abrazo llorando y contándome que Law le había golpeado y agredido y que casi le había violado. Se había escapado de casa.

Yo llore en silencio por ella, me dolía tanto que no sabía qué hacer ni que decir y solo se me ocurría abrazarla hasta que se desahogara o que se quedara dormida.

Al día siguiente fuimos a la policía para denunciarlo, gracias al abuelo de Luffy y de él, todo fue más rápido y nos aseguró más seguridad. A Law le encerraron en la cárcel de por vida. Y pedimos una indemnización por todos los daños causados a mi mejor amiga y a la chica que amo. Aunque no correspondiera a mis sentimientos.

Ganamos el juicio y ella recibió una gran cantidad de dinero para reiniciar su vida. Y eso me hacía feliz pero temía que le pasara algo peor que una agresión. Aproveche cada segundo que estuvo en mi departamento. Cuando encerraron a Law, ella volvió a sonreír y sus ojos brillaban con más fuerza que nunca. Antes parecías un pájaro encerrado en su jaula y ahora volaba libremente, pero el tiempo sí que voló rápido. No sabias donde ir, no tenías familia al igual que yo pero pensabas en irte a otra ciudad y la idea de no volverte a ver era catastrófica. No quería separarme de ti, quiero ser egoísta por una vez en la vida.

Un día ella estaba en el sofá viendo una película, yo acaba de llegar del trabajo, gracias a la influencia de Luffy me metí a policía para estar en la ciudad y poder cuidarla, aunque fuera tan peligroso como ser militar. Siempre se quedaba Robin levantada hasta las tantas para asegurarse que no me hubieran disparado. Me abrazaba preocupado con una camiseta que si no llega a ser por mi autocontrol te hubiera hecho mía hace tiempo.

Hoy decidí declararme. Hoy era el día de las palomitas. Donde veíamos una película juntos. Siempre apoyabas tu cabeza en mi pecho y entre medias poníamos las palomitas. Lo hacíamos desde instituto. Vimos "Aliens" nunca he entendido sus gusto, pero era lo que me encantaba de ella.

Nos tragamos toda la película, cualquiera se asustaría en cambio ella no paraba de reírse como una psicópata. En serio no la entendía. Acabo la película y las palomitas y ella estaba abrazada a mí. No lo soportaba más. Apague la tele y ella se incorporó acercándose a mi rostro. Estaba hermosa, siempre había sido hermosa.

No lo soporte más, sus ojos me devoraban, desde que termino la tragedia había sido los días más felices de mi vida junto a ella y quería que fuera así, siempre. La bese siguiendo mis impulsos. Cuando me separe esperaba que me diera una bofetada, pero ella me volvió a besar dejando pasar lo que pasara. La hice mía allí y desde ahí todo empezó.

Ella correspondió mis sentimientos, se quedó conmigo en mi apartamento, cada día era feliz y yo cada día me enamoraba más de ella, estaba completamente enamorada de ella. Le amaba en todo el significado de la palabra.

Y hoy me encuentro en el hospital en la sala de esperas nervioso. Todos los chicos intentaban tranquilizarme pero ninguno lo conseguía. Mi mujer estaba en el quirófano y llevaba horas sin saber nada de ella. Era normal que estuviera nervioso.

Chopper apareció tras las puerta corriendo.

-Zoro.- me llamo. Todos miraron hacia él. –Puedes verla. Está en la habitación 114.-antes de que siguiera hablando salí corriendo, perdiéndome por el hospital, pero al final llegue a la habitación.

-Robin.-grite sofocado después de tanto correr. Me apoye en el marco de la mesa para frenar y aguantar los nervios.

-Zoro.-llamo mi mujer.

La imagen que presencie se me quedo en mi memoria a fuego. Robin se encontraba sentada en una cama y le iluminaba los rayos del sol que atravesaba por la ventana y la hacía más hermosa. En sus brazos sostenía lo que sería lo más importante de mi vida a parte de ella.

Ella me sonrió y con la mano hizo un gesto de que me sentara a su lado y así hice. Me senté a su lado y ella destapo un poco la cosita que tenía entre sus manos. Quise llorar. Delante de mis narices sostenía a mi pequeñina, nuestra hija, el amor de mi vida. No entendí como me enamore de una desconocida, una cosa pequeña que tenía el mismo color de pelo que el mío. La amaba a las dos.

Nuestra pequeñita me agarro del dedo, mi ojo sano me escocia, era hermosa, al igual que su madre. Era el mejor día de mi vida.

-Cógela.- me ordeno Robin amablemente. Mis manos temblaban. Lentamente me dio a nuestra pequeña que me miraba curiosa. Tenía los ojos de ella, esos ojos que me enamoraron desde el principio. –Quiero que se llame, Kuina.

Yo me sorprendí, quería llamarla como mi amiga del ejército. Las ganas de llorar eran inmensas.

Me acerque a ella y la bese en los labios, situé a nuestra pequeña en el medio. Todo lo que habíamos sufrido había valido la pena.

-Te amo, Nico Robin.- me volvió a besar, note que estaba un poco cansada después de dar la luz. La niña empezó a berrear.- Y ti también te amo, Kuina.-le bese la frente. La pequeña sonrió feliz sacando una lágrima a mi mujer.

-Y Yo a ti, Roronoa Zoro. –me abrazo. –Gracias por todo.- los chicos observaron la escena desde el marco de la puerta llorando. Con un gesto hice que entraran. Ellos también eran nuestra familia, siempre habíamos sido una familia y no cambiaría nada.

Todos lo que habíamos sufrido valió la pena. Guerra, batallas, maltratos, perdidas…todo lo habíamos afrontado junto y ahora teníamos la oportunidad de ser felices, los tres junto y nuestros amigos. Quien me diría que todo esto hubiera pasado. Si me lo llegan a contar en la mili no me lo creo. Esto solo significaba una cosa…destino.

 **Fin.**

 **Review.**

 **Review.**

 **Review.**

 **No se cómo se me ha ocurrido esta historia, estaba en el sofá escuchando música y empecé a escribir hasta que me di cuenta que ya había terminado esta historia y un nuevo record. La mayoría no os gusta los universos alternativos pero quería hablaros del maltrato de género, da igual que sea en hombres o en mujeres. Hay maltrato en ambos géneros. Por favor, si os pasa, da igual con el novio, pareja o cualquiera por favor denunciarlo y lo mismo con el ascoso escolar, no os calléis y denunciarlo. Por favor.**

 **Lo siento por las faltas de ortografía y por ponerme así porque es un tema muy grave y que por desgracia pasa cada día, tanto como el acoso escolar como la violencia de género. Un besazo y gracias por escucharme y leerme. Gracias por apoyarme chicos.**


End file.
